Zedarr T'sarran
| true name = | alt_spelling = | titles = | aliases = | nicknames = | home = Szith Morcane, Deep Wastes, Upperdark | formerhomes = Maerimydra, Deep Wastes, Middledark | sex = Male | race = Drow | ethnicity = | occupation = | age = | ageyear = | alignment = | patron deity = Kiaransalee | languages = | reckoning = DR | dob = | dobnotes = | turned = | turnednotes = | death = | deathnotes = | destroyed = | destroyednotes = | parents = Irae T'sarran | spouses = | siblings = Dorina T'sarran | children = | familyrefs = | class = | class1e = | class2e = | alignment3e = Chaotic evil | class3e = | class35 = | class4e = | class5e = | refs1e = | refs2e = | refs3e = | refs35 = | refs4e = | refs5e = }} Zedarr T'sarran was a male drow from Maerimydra, the son of Irae T'sarran and an unholy champion of Kiaransalee. Description Although Zedarr was of average height for a male drow, he was an imposing figure in his black full plate armor. He kept his visor down most of the time (especially in combat) due to terrible scars across his face. Zedarr's dark skin was mottled with pink burns marks. Personality After Zedarr was captured and hideously scarred by rangers of the Dalelands he became consumed by the retributive tenets of his goddess, Kiaransalee. The blackguard fully embraced by the virtue of "answer any slight a thousandfold" to the extent he held an eternal grudge against all the people of the Dales. He took a fierce delight in battle and had an appreciation of fine furnishings. Relationship Zedarr had developed a strong bond with the fiendish displacer beast, Ripper. Abilities A skilled warrior and commanding leader, in combat Zedarr whirled both ends of his double-ended dire flail faster than the eye could see, often crippling his foes weapons with his blows. He had also cultivated a dirty fighting style that took advantage of the weak points of his enemies. Zedarr's favor with his goddess granted him powers beyond the ken or ordinary soldiers, suffusing him with a despairing aura. These powers also enabled him to command undead and even smite goodly folk. History Early Life Born to Irae T'sarran, Zedarr grew up in the drow city of Maerimydra alongisde his sister Dorina T'sarran. At some point, Zedarr was captured by rangers of the Dalelands during a raid on the surface. He managed to esacape but not before suffering horrific burns in the process. Consumed by a thirst for vengence, the blackguard of Kiaransalee hunted down and killed the realatives of the men that captured him. Silence of Lolth In 1372 DR, during the Silence of Lolth, Zedarr and Dorina were sent by their mother to hunt down refugees fleeing the recent fall of Maerimydra. By Marpenoth 12 they had the refugees to the outpost of Szith Morcane where they slaughtered ruling House Morcane. A few days later, under the urgings of Zedarr they commenced new raids against the lands of Daggerdale from the overthrown Szith Morcane. References Category:Males Category:Drow Category:Rogues Category:Fighters Category:Blackguards Category:Worshipers of Kiaransalee Category:Inhabitants of chaotic evil alignment Category:Inhabitants of Maerimydra Category:Inhabitants of Szith Morcane Category:Inhabitants of the Deep Wastes Category:Inhabitants of the Upperdark Category:Inhabitants of the Middledark Category:Inhabitants of the Underdark Category:Inhabitants of Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Toril Category:Inhabitants Category:Members of House T'sarran Category:Blackguards of Kiaransalee